


Дважды влюбленный

by impazzire



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 17:41:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5057818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impazzire/pseuds/impazzire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ниджимура прилетает в Токио</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дважды влюбленный

**Author's Note:**

> бета: Terra Celtika

Из здания аэропорта он вышел, быстро и неловко озираясь по сторонам. И если до этого момента в нем еще теплилась надежда, то теперь, просматривая плотные группки туристов, видя у тротуара вереницу чужих машин, Ниджимура не сомневался — среди встречающих Акаши нет.

Еще с минуту он поискал взглядом знакомый силуэт. Но вокруг не было никого, кто бы хоть отдаленно походил на Акаши: ни идеально ровной осанкой, ни той царственной и потому немного смешной манерой держать себя в толпе. Одни только уставшие, замученные перелетом и таможенным досмотром люди. Сам он, к слову, был не лучше них. Плечи ломило от тяжести рюкзака, желудок подсасывало не то от голода, не то от липкого комка эмоций. К самолетам он привыкнуть так и не смог.

Ниджимура захлопал по карманам джинсов, в заднем нашел телефон. Прикинул, стоит ли вообще звонить. Чуть поодаль, конечно, маячили автобусы, и на одном из них он без проблем смог бы добраться до станции Токио. Вроде бы в кошельке у него как раз оставались йены, они хранились там с прошлой поездки — жест неосознанный и скорее глупый, чем сентиментальный. Ниджимура хмыкнул себе под нос.

Телефон оказался без связи. Ниджимура почти затолкал его обратно, как вдруг замер в несуразной позе: рука уже за спиной, но еще не в кармане, плечо задрано вверх. Он подумал о пробках на дорогах, о том, что могло бы задержать Акаши в пути. Может, что-то случилось. А может, он наконец-то… Ниджимура сжал в кулаке телефон. Эта короткая, оборванная мысль сперва его оглушила, а потом толкнула назад в зал прилета, подвела к справочному окну.

Склонившись чуть вперед, Ниджимура постучал костяшками по стойке, поправил не вовремя сползший с плеча рюкзак. От волнения во рту пересохло, и он, прежде чем заговорить, покатал языком вязкую слюну.

Через силу сглотнул.

— Слушай, приятель, — привычно начал он после, — где тут можно позвонить?

— Простите?

— Или купить где-нибудь мобильный, не знаю. Мой, — Ниджимура приподнял руку с телефоном, крутанул его в пальцах, — здесь не работает. 

Только потом, разглядывая в указанном направлении вывески и надписи на них, он напомнил себе, что это не Америка и неплохо бы вести себя чуть сдержаннее. Деликатней. Не так вольно и бесцеремонно, не так по-панибратски, как приучил его жить шумный и почти родной Лос-Анджелес.

Ниджимура пожевал верхнюю губу.

Акаши не появился и за то время, пока он возился с арендой телефона. Но не сказать чтобы он сильно расстроился. Просто его качало, точно маятник, из стороны в сторону — то он ждал характерных шагов за спиной и оборачивался, пробегаясь взглядом по пестрой толпе, то, наоборот, отчаянно надеялся никого в этой толпе не увидеть и не найти. Он не мог определиться, как ни хотел.

У автобусной остановки, подглядывая в свой список контактов, Ниджимура все же набрал нужный номер. Вышло, правда, не с первого раза. Он отвлекался на прохожих, и пальцы порой соскальзывали, нажимая не на те кнопки. Но затем послышались длинные и отвратительные гудки.

Ниджимура вытер о джинсы горячую и взмокшую ладонь. 

Каждый раз, когда он набирал номер мобильного, или щелкал скайпом, или принимал входящий звонок, у него в груди все сжималось от теплого, пьяного предвкушения — он не знал, что за голос ему сейчас ответит. Уверенный и приятный, расслабленный. Или другой, предпочитающий ронять слова, словно нож гильотины. Хотя догадаться было нетрудно.

Такая вот получалась лотерея, почти всегда в которой побеждал второй. 

***

Он успел перекусить, прежде чем над входом качнулся дверной колокольчик, и Акаши, все такой же, как раньше, переступил порог простенького, заурядного кафе.

Хотя нет. Все-таки не такой, нет. Одежда на нем была непривычная: свободная рубашка и какие-то модные укороченные брюки — Ниджимура уставился на них, не веря своим глазам. Он всматривался в каждое полузнакомое движение, в каждую новую или старую деталь. Даже поворот головы теперь казался ему не таким, как полгода назад, — более плавный, спокойный. Без прежней заносчивости.

Заметив его, Акаши кивнул, и Ниджимура коротко помахал рукой в ответ. Потом торопливо, комкая салфетку, еще раз вытер губы, прочистил горло. Он боялся, что голос его подведет.

— Привет, — сказал он, когда до Акаши не осталось и пяти шагов. 

Все эти шмотки и часы, подбородок под идеально прямым углом — странно было видеть их здесь. Хотел Акаши того или нет, но он выделялся. Нелепо и малость комично. Диссонировал с окружающей его обстановкой точно так же, как выбивался бы один неверно подобранный пазл из уже цельной, собранной картинки.

— Давно ждешь? — спросил Акаши, садясь напротив.

— Да ерунда, — отмахнулся Ниджимура, — где-то около часа. Может, полтора. Я рад, что ты пришел.

Он старался не думать о двусмысленности вопроса и собственного признания.

Еще его тянуло сказать что-то про самолет и про то, как он их всей душой ненавидит, про автобус, в котором он зачем-то не выпускал из рук телефон. Что он чуть не рехнулся в этом кафе, гадая, придет Акаши или нет, а если придет, то кто. И кого он сам хотел увидеть. Но Ниджимура заставил себя промолчать. 

Он потер шею, растерянно ухмыльнулся.

— Ну, расскажи хоть, как ты тут. Все хорошо?

— Абсолютно, — выдал знакомое словечко Акаши. — Я не ожидал твоего звонка, Ниджимура-сан.

Прямо как в былые времена: и позабытое «Ниджимура-сан», и улыбка точь-в-точь из Тейко. Мягкая и осторожная на взрослом теперь лице. 

— Но я рад, — добавил Акаши, продолжая улыбаться. — Мы давно не виделись.

— Со школы, — неласково вставил Ниджимура.

Все-таки не сдержался, не смог.

— Да, ты прав.

Акаши посмотрел на него, и сердце, как дурное, заходило ходуном. Ниджимура мысленно чертыхнулся. Ему нужно было успокоиться, решить, что делать дальше. Не к месту сейчас был этот гулкий, точно звон колокола, шум в ушах.

Залпом он допил кофе, поднялся.

— Я свалю на минутку, ничего? — Акаши кивнул. — Отлично. Я быстро, ты и моргнуть не успеешь.

Проходя мимо, Ниджимура похлопал его по плечу. Он даже не сразу осознал, что делает. Рука потянулась за прикосновением, легла, неуклюже заломив воротник, — и только тогда он спохватился. Почувствовал горячую кожу под тонкой тканью рубашки. Потом — как тут же Акаши напрягся и буквально задеревенел.

В туалете он наконец-то выдохнул с облегчением.

Пока возился с болтом на джинсах, думал, это же сколько лет прошло с тех пор, как он, не выдержав в своей Америке, впервые сюда позвонил. Года три, наверное. Тем вечером он перерыл весь дом в поисках клочка бумаги. Мелкие носились рядом, катались на его спине, а он злился из-за страха ничего не найти. Но позже нашел и бумажку с телефоном, и пару фотографий с Поколением чудес в придачу. На снимках Акаши всегда стоял рядом с ним.

Кое-как он застегнул ширинку и вымыл руки, глянул напоследок на свое отражение в зеркале — глаза темные и хмурые, как будто он не спал несколько дней. Ниджимура фыркнул. Последний раз нормальный сон он видел за день до вылета. Завалился в кровать, едва продиктовал Акаши номер рейса и время прибытия. И все. Дальше была лишь смутная, полная тревоги, дремота в самолете.

Ниджимура протер влажной ладонью лицо.

Нужно было возвращаться обратно в зал. Кто знает, когда еще он сможет сидеть напротив того Акаши, которого помнил со школьных времен. И которого, если уж совсем без вранья, ему все эти три года не хватало. Они ведь и разговаривали друг с другом только два раза: сегодня да месяца четыре назад — а в остальное время его грызло ожидание; не острое, но долгое и непрерывное, оно выматывало даже больше, чем зубная боль. Так что хрен он просрет такой шанс.

Стряхнув с рук капли воды, Ниджимура вернулся за стол.

Сел, честно собираясь рассказать все, как есть.

— Послушай… — начал он, но Акаши умудрился заговорить вместе с ним.

— Я попросил официантку повторить заказ. Надеюсь, ты не против.

— Что? Подожди. Послушай. — Он перевел дыхание, краем глаза замечая, что со стола действительно пропали все скомканные салфетки и пустые разорванные пакетики из-под сахара. Исчезла и одинокая чашка с блюдцем. — Для тебя, должно быть, то, что я сейчас скажу, прозвучит херово. Но мы с тобой… вторым тобой.

— Знаю, Ниджимура-сан.

Ниджимура моргнул.

— А?

— Я сопоставил факты, ничего сложного. Можешь не переживать.

— Да я…

Он оборвал сам себя. Это что, было… разрешение? Что-то вроде родительского благословения, как будто он тут… Ниджимура едва сдержался, чтобы не заржать. Да у него не было ни одной, мать ее, подобной мысли. Ни одной. Он прикрыл рот кулаком, сдавленно кашлянул. Снова подумал о том, как выжать из себя запоздалое признание в любви.

И пока он думал, Акаши не сводил с него внимательных глаз.

— Поначалу я считал, что это ты, — в итоге сказал Ниджимура и осекся. — Хотя это и есть ты, черт. Черт.

— Называй его моим братом.

— Нет уж. Нет никакого брата, с этим не ко мне, окей?

Акаши коротко и быстро улыбнулся.

— Окей, — ответил он в тон.

На секунду-другую Ниджимура замолчал, поискал в ворохе неясных, спутанных чувств подходящие слова. Но так ничего и не нашел.

— Еще со школы я… слушай, я не знаю, ты должен был уже понять. 

Он поднял взгляд.

Выражение лица Акаши не изменилось, только, может быть, чуть поджались уголки губ. Как будто он подавлял глубоко в себе эмоции: будь то злость, или радость, или неловкое волнение, а возможно, даже неуместная ревность к самому себе; что угодно. Акаши прятал их в напряженной позе, в скупой улыбке — прятал так, что было не разобрать.

***

Часа через полтора они вышли из кафе. По глазам ударил яркий, безжалостный свет фонарей, и Ниджимура сощурился, пока сквозь темноту не проступили очертания улиц, машин. Где-то за углом разлился звонкий девичий голосок.

Спустившись с порога, Ниджимура застегнул куртку, затянул ее замок до самого подбородка. Пальцы неприятно тянуло от холода, да и мерзлый ветер, пробирающий до костей, особого удовольствия как-то не приносил. Хотя внутри до сих пор было тепло от крепкого, пусть и дешевого кофе, от той легкости, с которой они трепались с Акаши за баскетбол. Об остальном Ниджимура думать себе запретил. 

Акаши спустился следом, стряхивая с плеч заметный озноб. 

— Где твой пиджак или куртка, что там у тебя, а?

— Я на машине, — сказал Акаши невозмутимо.

Ниджимура нахмурился. Потом сбросил на землю рюкзак, чтобы выпутаться из куртки. Вжикнула молния, шею и грудь как будто обдало ледяной водой. Акаши наблюдал за ним с насмешливым интересом, отросшая челка чуть прикрывала глаза. Ниджимура покосился в ответ, чувствуя, как за спиной болтается от ветра свободный рукав. Влево, вправо и невесомый удар по бедру.

— Не стоит, Ниджимура-сан. Где ты остановился?

— У себя, — соврал он.

Акаши кивнул и зашагал вперед.

— Надолго?

— Где-то на неделю, самолет в субботу.

Куртку он все-таки снял. Сперва поежился, конечно, но черт с ним.

Затем подхватил обратно рюкзак.

Свой дом в Токио они продали еще до отлета в США. Ниджимура свыкся с этой мыслью. Его не мучили воспоминания, не было и щемящей сердце тоски; в конце концов, стены — это стены, не больше, не меньше. Но сейчас он вдруг ощутил острый укол сожаления, понимая, что из своего у него здесь один только вот этот рюкзак, все. Ниджимура любовно похлопал его по дутому боку. Хренов турист в родной-то стране.

У машины он прошелся взад-вперед, не удержав любопытства. Не его старенький подержанный «Форд», разумеется, но и не что-то такое прям аховое. Обычный «Порш», каких немало на дорогах. Раньше Акаши предпочитал что-нибудь поэффектнее — был тем еще выпендрежником, если честно. Но поражала вовсе не тачка и не ее сравнительная простота, а то, что Акаши неожиданно открыл водительскую дверь, нырнул в салон. Секунду спустя тихо и размеренно загудел мотор, зажглись фары, подсветив на асфальте едва заметную крошку песка. Щелкнул ремень безопасности. Как-то все это не вязалось у Ниджимуры в голове.

Он встал рядом, удивленный. 

— Ты без водителя.

— Как видишь. Садись.

— Ну нет, Сейд… кхм. — Он кашлянул, пытаясь придумать не самую очевидную ложь. — У меня тут еще свои дела, купить там …всякого. Дома, сам понимаешь, ничерта нет. Не уверен, что этот холодильник вообще работает, сколько он простоял без дела… 

— Ниджимура-сан, — вздохнув, перебил Акаши. — Ты едешь со мной. Садись.

Ниджимура наклонился вперед, сжав край запыленной крыши. 

Руки Акаши лежали поверх руля, большие пальцы ласково и синхронно поглаживали оплетку. Перекрутились часы на запястье, приоткрывая мелкую россыпь родинок. Раз, два …три. Значит, другие две остались под ремешком.

— Если подумать, — продолжил тем временем Акаши, — это наша первая встреча после Тейко.

— Не первая, — усмехнулся Ниджимура.

— Первая, — мягко надавил Акаши. — Поэтому не сочти за дерзость. 

— О чем это ты?

— Я же говорил. Мы едем ко мне.

Ниджимура дернулся, словно пропустил в драке удар. Он ждал еще каких-нибудь слов, пояснений вроде того, что это желание «брата» или как там они называют друг друга, но Акаши молчал, глядя прямо перед собой. 

— Фак, — с хрипом выдохнул Ниджимура. — Фак, твою ж мать.

Выпрямившись, он захлопнул водительскую дверь.

Куда-то пропали все звуки, он не слышал ни шума двигателя, ни смеха проходящей мимо парочки, видел лишь Акаши и то, с какой силой он сдавил в руках руль; костяшки его пальцев заострились и побелели. Ниджимура качнулся на пятках. Он был ошеломлен и вместе с тем счастлив, совсем как в детстве — в первые минуты после того, как спер однажды чей-то байк. Сердце тогда чуть не выскочило из груди, и дышать приходилось через нос: горло в тот момент пережало мешаниной эмоций, стянуло, точно проволокой, крепко и больно. Ниджимура облизал сухие губы, сглотнул. Сейчас было ничуть не легче. 

Когда он обошел машину, чтобы сесть на место рядом с водителем, Акаши откинул голову назад.

Прикрыл глаза, отпуская руль. 

— Эй, не спи, — сказал ему Ниджимура со смешком.

***

Квартиру эту он знал не хуже родительского дома: каждый угол, каждый невидимый глазу изъян. Ящик стола, заедающий по настроению. Его первый авиабилет «Лос-Анджелес – Токио», сложенный вчетверо, под ножкой журнального столика. Тот слегка шатался, и Акаши, раздраженный и, может быть, чуть смущенный вдруг обнаруженной неидеальностью, говорил, что завтра же купит новый, — но, видимо, так и не купил.

Не развязывая шнурков, Ниджимура стянул кроссовки, у стены пристроил рюкзак с запиханной внутрь курткой. Затем прошел в ванную, краем уха слушая, как Акаши возится с замком. Звякнули брошенные на тумбочку ключи.

Воду он регулировать не стал, просто крутанул рывком вентиль. Ополоснул лицо, и челка намокла, прилипла ко лбу. Ощутимо закололо ладони — не то от холода, не то от проступившей за сутки щетины; или вообще от нетерпения, с которым он боролся всю дорогу, оно изматывало, щекотало его изнутри. Ниджимура поскреб подбородок, глядя на себя в зеркало. Потом, согнувшись, набрал в рот воды и поболтал ее из одной щеки в другую. 

С волнением подумал, что же дальше.

Акаши появился бесшумно — встал в дверном проеме, изучая его отражение, уже расстегнутые манжеты рубашки небрежно, будто наспех, были подвернуты до локтя. 

— Ты был здесь, — ровно сказал он.

Ниджимура сплюнул воду прямо в сток.

— Да.

— Сколько раз?

— Пять… шестой вот. Я приму душ, ага?

Акаши молча прикрыл за собой дверь.

В душе Ниджимура пробыл минут десять, да и то большую часть времени он просто стоял, опираясь руками о стену, и смотрел куда-то вниз. На поджавшиеся пальцы ног, на капли воды, стекающие по линиям паховых складок. Он был возбужден. Усталость и недостаток сна, ненавистные тяготы, связанные с перелетом, — все они ушли, растворились в сладком тумане его мыслей. Зажмурившись, он с внутренней дрожью вспоминал взгляд из-под челки и тесноту чужого рта.

Чтобы перекрыть воду и выйти, потребовалась, наверное, вся его сила воли.

Ниджимура ступил на прохладный пол и тут же застыл, застигнутый врасплох. Акаши ждал его, держа в руках полотенце. Ничего такого, но потом он вдруг шагнул, в два счета преодолевая расстояние между ними. Махровая ткань коснулась груди, живота. Пока Ниджимура пытался как-то прийти в себя и осознать происходящее, Акаши обернул полотенце вокруг его бедер. Коротко, словно не сдержавшись, погладил член. Глаза на секунду затянула темная, почти черная дымка удовольствия, и Ниджимура сморгнул ее, переводя дыхание.

Почувствовал, как на затылок легла и надавила тяжелая ладонь.

Он мазнул губами по приоткрытому рту, скользнул дальше по щеке и острому контуру челюсти. С громко бьющимся сердцем поцеловал тонкую кожу шеи, собирая знакомый вкус языком. Акаши вздрогнул в его руках, пальцы в мокрых волосах сжались, и капли воды поползли по спине. Ниджимура ткнулся носом куда-то за ухо, вдохнул — все тот же горьковато-пряный запах пота, сразу за ним — как всегда — слабый отголосок туалетной воды. Ничего не изменилось, хотя воспоминания полугодичной давности уже помутнели, точно никем не мытое окно.

Он постоял так, не целуя и не трогая, — недолго, впрочем, он не святой.

У Акаши были твердые, немного искусанные губы, Ниджимура знал, каковы они на вкус и как двигается во рту его язык; и в то же время сейчас он чувствовал другие прикосновения. Более мягкие, но не лишенные уверенности. Акаши целовал его, постоянно посасывая верхнюю губу, язык обводил ее непривычно длинным движением, смачивал слюной. Ладонь на затылке сгребла волосы в кулак. Ниджимура покачнулся — из горла вырвался сиплый, как в простуду, стон — и ступил вперед, не глядя повел Акаши из ванной в коридор. Оттуда, споткнувшись на ровном месте, в ближайшую к ним комнату. С каждым шагом головка терлась о полотенце, и Ниджимура, будто в танце, прижимался теснее к бедрам Акаши, пока сам Акаши улыбался ему в рот.

Рядом с кроватью ноги подкосились, Ниджимура плюхнулся на нее, подтягивая Акаши к себе за шлевки брюк. Покрывало под ним смялось, на самом краю висело несколько маек — две простые и странные и одна его собственная с дурацким принтом в виде огромной четверки. Когда-то Ниджимура купил ее смеха ради, не устояв перед соблазном, а потом потерял.

— Я думал, ее стащили мелкие, — признался он, дурея от одной только мысли, что нет, они ни при чем.

Его потряхивало, пальцы не с первого раза расстегнули пуговицу и приспустили брюки, трусы. Акаши толкнулся вперед, влажная головка его члена мазнула по щеке. Ниджимура лизнул ее, пробуя на вкус. Он все еще думал о майке и о двух с половиной долларах, заплаченных за нее, — два с половиной доллара за дешевую ткань, четверку на всю грудь и вот этот, полный пьяной радости, момент.

— Ты… забыл ее в прошлый раз, — тихо сказал Акаши, голос его сбился.

— Мм, ясно, ага.

Пришлось отстраниться и выпустить член изо рта, вместе со словами сорвался и пошлый, причмокивающий звук. Акаши положил руки ему на плечи, чуть надавил. Ниджимура послушно упал на спину, смакуя легкую горчинку на языке; полотенце на нем раскрылось, кожу ожгло прохладой. Нестерпимо хотелось подрочить, и он потянулся, сжал пальцы, различая где-то сбоку шорох рубашки, чувствуя на себе пристальный взгляд. Вздох спустя Акаши накрыл его собой.

Захмелевший, Ниджимура трогал уже знакомое ему тело: сперва тягучим движением вдоль позвоночника, затем привычно сминая ягодицы и толкаясь, вскидывая бедра навстречу — пока наконец не сообразил, что сейчас Акаши… что у него были свои слабости. Те, о которых он пока еще не знал, которые даже не успел изучить. 

Он царапнул зубами подбородок и слизал влагу под ним, услышал в ответ низкий глухой стон. Акаши приподнялся на коленях, и ладони, не удержавшись, соскользнули с его спины. 

Хлопнул ящик, где хранились презервативы и смазка.

— Повернись, — попросил Акаши.

Челка у него забавно топорщилась в стороны, он часто сглатывал, смотря сверху вниз и ожидая согласия, разумеется. Ниджимура ухмыльнулся. Он предпочел бы видеть лицо, а не собственный сгиб локтя, но спорить не стал — его самолет в Лос-Анджелес еще только через неделю, и казалось, что день этот не скоро, что времени еще дохрена. Целых шесть дней.

***

Но время текло, и с каждым новым утром в груди неясно тянуло, как будто он забыл что-то сказать или сделать, а попытки вспомнить были точно щелбан по лбу — неприятно, раздражает да и результата ноль. Ниджимура думал, что так ему просто не хочется уезжать. Снова самолет, десять часов перелета. Липкие от страха ладони. Счастливые мордашки мелких — эта мысль всегда отзывалась улыбкой — и вопросы, вымогательство сувениров. Потом скайп, звонки, отсутствие запахов, вкуса и всякой тактильности еще месяца на четыре. 

Толком не проснувшись, он открыл глаза. Все казалось невнятным, расплывчатым, как и бывает после долгого сна, но даже в таком полусне он нашел рядом с собой Акаши, подтянул его поближе, чтобы тронуть губами взмокший висок. Пахло чистой кожей и свежестью постельного белья, немного шампунем.

За окном разливалось безбрежное голубое небо: ни яркого солнца, ни облаков, одна только слепящая глаза гладь — и не поймешь, что там на улице. Утро или нет, какой-нибудь полдень. Все могло быть.

Где-то под одеялом Ниджимура отыскал руку Акаши, вытянул ее из теплого кокона — расслабленную, с ярко-красной вмятиной от застежки часов. Глянул на время и, прежде чем отпустить, поправил часы, чтобы те больше не врезались в кожу. Медленно, задержавшись на хороших таких секунд двадцать, поцеловал все пять родинок на запястье.

Начало восьмого — Акаши скоро в университет.

Поморщившись, он провел языком по зубам и поднялся, качнувшись, с постели. Одеяло распахнулось, открывая спину и поясницу Акаши, нежную ложбинку между ягодиц. Ниджимура потоптался, борясь с искушением. И черт возьми, неимоверных усилий ему стоило все же натянуть это одеяло обратно, укрыть Акаши ровно по плечо, чтобы торчали лишь голова и шея, — вечная привычка старшего брата, вряд ли ее можно хоть как-то искоренить. Но были в ней и плюсы, разумеется. Ниджимура смог выдохнуть, тронуть уголок губ — тут он все-таки не сдержался, и наконец уйти.

В ванной он первым делом отлил, потом умылся и прополоскал рот. Зубы заломило от холода, свело так, что Ниджимура ругнулся и со злостью выкрутил вентиль горячей воды. Капли брызнули ему на грудь. Пожевывая зубную щетку, смочил руки и попытался пригладить взъерошенный вихор на макушке. 

Силуэт Акаши мелькнул в зеркале. И опять. Он то появлялся, то исчезал, бродя по комнате в поисках… одежды, может, или еще чего. Ниджимура наблюдал за ним, катая языком мятную пасту во рту. Обнаженное тело, едва слышные шаги босых ног. В мыслях сразу же нарисовались картинки совместного душа и ленивых утренних ласк.

Невольно сглотнув, Ниджимура закашлялся: горло окатило прохладой. Морозная свежесть, мать ее.

— Когда ты вернешься? — вдруг спросил Акаши, голос доносился откуда-то с порога.

Ниджимура, отплевываясь, промывал щетку под водой.

— Ты уже спрашивал, в субботу. В пять с чем-то вроде… вечера.

— Я спросил, когда ты вернешься в Японию, Шузо.

Ниджимура обернулся.

Пальцы его разжались, щетка неслышно упала в раковину, и весь он замер, застыл, словно изваяние, даже дышать перестал. Он узнал этот властный тон, который, откровенно говоря, его забавлял; узнал это сладкое и резкое, как выстрел, «Шузо». И прищуренный взгляд — исподлобья, потому что Акаши смотрел, не поднимая головы, как смотрел на всех, кто был выше ростом. Иногда, отпуская себя и свои принципы, он все же вскидывал вверх подбородок, и тогда Ниджимура обхватывал ладонями его лицо и целовал долго, со вкусом, не думая отпускать.

Сердце продолжало колотиться о ребра, билось с грохотом баскетбольного меча о щит. Ниджимура выдохнул, улыбаясь, — вот оно, то, что сжимало его грудь; он просто скучал.

***

Суббота наступила быстро, встретила прогретым одеялом и мягкой, разлившейся по телу негой. Но до конца осознать, что это за день, Ниджимура смог, только оставшись в квартире один. Ни утром, просыпаясь на сбитых простынях, ни во время позднего завтрака, перекусывая простым онигири и любуясь плавными, чуть неспокойными движениями Акаши, он не думал про самолет и время отлета — вообще не думал. Мыслей у него не было, он плавал в каком-то тумане, слушал, как громко стучит в ушах собственный пульс. Сквозь этот шум Акаши, ероша пальцами челку, говорил что-то про тачку под окном.

В момент, когда дверь за Акаши закрылась и щелкнул замок, Ниджимура словно очнулся. Вынырнул наружу, замечая теперь и свой рюкзак с раскрытой пастью, и брошенные на тумбочке две связки ключей: от дома и от авто. Наверное, «Порш». 

Он собирался неторопливо, заталкивая в рюкзак лишь те свои вещи, которые попадались ему на глаза. Сменная одежда, кошелек. Оба телефона: личный и арендованный. В ванной он помялся, разглядывая зубные щетки и бритвенный станок, и не сразу припомнил, что все эти мелочи здесь же и хранились — во втором ящике сверху. Майку с четверкой на груди он забирать не стал.

Потом документы и, собственно, сам билет. Ниджимура проверил время и номер рейса в нелепой надежде, что вместо сегодняшнего числа увидит, к примеру, завтрашнее. Или даже вчерашнее. Сейчас — вот конкретно сейчас, в эту минуту — на деньги ему было плевать. Но наваждение прошло, он вспомнил про отца, и стыд вперемешку со злостью опалил щеки, лицо. Он и так летает сюда каждые полгода, копит, совмещая основную работу с мелкими подработками. Куда ему еще.

Прежде чем уйти, он оглядел квартиру напоследок.

Вышел, закрывая ее на все замки.

«Порш» стоял, уже подогнанный к дому. Ниджимура вскинул ключи, и в ответ мигнули, приветствуя, фары. От водителя он настойчиво отказывался весь вчерашний день и теперь, усевшись за руль, невольно погладил светлую оплетку — точь-в-точь как трогал ее большими пальцами Акаши неделю назад. Ниджимура ухмыльнулся и завел мотор.

Позже, пока стоял на перекрестках, он думал о всяком. Вспоминал различные кусочки. Как пили кофе в посредственном кафе, как Акаши обтирал его мокрое тело полотенцем. Как неожиданно — с его подачи, конечно — купили по баночке пива и якобы играли в сеги; хотя на самом деле играл один Акаши, такой податливый от алкоголя, расслабленный, что сам он нагло пялился и иногда, когда разрешали, целовал позвонки и шею у линии роста волос.

И как потом, двигаясь резкими глубокими толчками, он закрывал ладонью Акаши глаза, чтобы не знать, кто же сейчас с ним, чтобы видеть один только беспомощно приоткрытый рот. И как мелькал острый и влажный кончик языка, собирая капли пота с верхней губы, и как…

Ниджимура облизнулся, обрывая себя.

Часа через полтора он приехал; припарковавшись, бросил на стоянке «Порш». Ветер настойчиво пробирался к нему под куртку, но Ниджимура не чувствовал холода. Лишь тихое волнение, еще беспокойство — и из-за них было жарко, душно, совсем как летним днем.

Он остановился у главного входа, в ожидании покрутил головой. Акаши, освободившись, должен был подъехать где-то в это же время, но его не было, и Ниджимура покачался с пятки на носок, подпер собой ближайшую стену. 

Когда он все-таки вытащил из кармана телефон, неподалеку притормозил знакомый автомобиль, открылась дверь. Акаши вынырнул из салона и тут же снова повернулся спиной, чуть склонился; рука его, взлетев, указала куда-то влево. Ниджимура смотрел не отрываясь, пытаясь по одним лишь жестам понять — кто.

Не то чтобы он их отделял. Или был согласен со всей этой мутью про «брата», или еще что. У него не получалось относиться к ним одинаково, да, но все же… все же Ниджимура не мог решить, чей же взгляд ему хотелось увидеть, когда, окликнув, он махнет в толпе рукой.

Если честно, ему хотелось увидеть и тот, и тот.


End file.
